


Solar

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Pet Play, Youngjae Calls Jackson Pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson didn't know how much he liked it until he allowed himself to like it without feeling like it was wrong to.--(Kinktober Day 12 - Pet Play)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Solar

**Author's Note:**

> note: did i or did i not warn y'all about all the jackbum and jackjae there would be. uhm markson and jackgyeom nation I'm sorry i havent fed y'all, i swear I'll try to soon. also sorry for no smut uwu

Youngjae hadn't known what to do at first, Jackson was positive about that. He was sure there had been times where Youngjae was about as lost about things as he was, though the younger never complained about it.

It hadn't meant to turn into this. It had been a moment of surprise for the both of them, a moment where they'd both frozen and hadn't known what to do or think.

Now, though, Jackson was thankful for Youngjae. He was thankful he cared enough to learn and discuss things with him that would help him understand things better. Jackson had been as lost as he was too, a confusion that had rubbed him wrongly, made him uncomfortable to talk about this _thing_ until Youngjae had reassured him that it was okay. That he was there and that he would make it all better. And he had said the word again, a soft little whisper into the air between them and Jackson had been putty in his hands; _Pup_

And that was the thing, it hadn't meant anything, not at first. When Youngjae had first said it, Jackson had been at Youngjae's place with him. Youngjae had been lying down on the bed watching as Coco jumped on Jackson and played with him or rubbed against him with a bark and then turned to jump onto Youngjae so she could lie on his chest.

Youngjae had been cooing at her, petting her and Jackson had whined for him to pay attention to him, kicking his legs playfully and making Youngjae laugh.

Youngjae had then patted the spot next to him and he'd teasingly told him, "You're so cute, come and lie down." Jackson had done so, settling in beside him and rubbing himself against Youngjae's hand when he had started carding his fingers through his hair. The younger had then teasingly whispered, "What a good pup." And Jackson had made a noise that sounded way too close to a moan or a whimper. At that moment Jackson had been convinced time had stood still for a while, their breathing the only thing that had filled in the silence until Coco had barked and Youngjae had laughed it off, a bit of confusion bleeding into his tone.

Jackson had been sure it would be forgotten. He was wrong, of _course_ he was wrong. Youngjae had left it alone for a while, or at least Jackson thought he had; It wasn't until a few weeks later when Youngjae had approached the subject, asking questions Jackson himself didn't know the answers to. He had been embarrassed and even a bit frustrated at everything. Youngjae meant well, he knew that and he tried to listen to everything he said which is what eventually worked in their favor.

Jackson was grateful for Youngjae, he was grateful for him because he cared enough to learn about this new thing about Jackson that he himself was just learning too. He researched a lot, made Jackson sit with him and talk so he could know things he was curious about. He told Jackson what he learned and what he thought they needed to learn through trial and error that they couldn't just learn through reading about.

Jackson hadn't known what exactly they were even doing. He knew only what Youngjae knew and it wasn't much. But they had learned together and eventually they had settled into something comfortable. They hadn't really done much with all this information at first, Youngjae only settling into a new dynamic of calling him _Pup_ a lot more.

Jackson didn't know how much he liked it until he allowed himself to like it without feeling like it was wrong to.

Youngjae had started small. First it was just that, then he would say things, things that made a fire light itself inside of Jackson leaving him hot and flushed and feeling like he was burning from the inside.

Youngjae would say it so casually, he wouldn't laugh or make it weird, he'd say it like it was something he said to everyone and it just looked so natural. Jackson hadn't been sure at the time if he had just tried really hard for him or if it really came naturally for Youngjae; either way it was what rooted Jackson and held him down and made him comfortable to just accept it.

Youngjae would offhandedly whisper, _what a good Pup; Go_ _od job, Pup; come here, Pup._ And Jackson would feel probably as good as he's ever felt when Youngjae praised him, and he'd settle next to Youngjae and rub himself over him like Coco sometimes did.

After that Youngjae had done other things, pointed at the ground between his knees and told him to, _Sit._ And Jackson would do it, fall to his knees between his legs and he'd sit there for as long as Youngjae made him do so.

Jackson now found it funny how jealous he'd been of Coco all that time ago when Youngjae bought her new things, a new collar, one of those sleeping beds, new toys. He would watch how Youngjae would show them to her and he'd swallow down his whines as he rubbed his head against Youngjae's leg as he was kneeling beside him where he was sat on the couch.

It wasn't until later that night when he was lying with his head on Youngjae's chest, blinking sleepily as Youngjae played with his hair and cooed nonsense at him that he'd had the courage to whisper, "I want one."

Youngjae hadn't asked what, Jackson was always surprised how much he knew about his wants and needs, he had just hummed and whispered, "Okay, we'll get you one." And Jackson had frowned for a few seconds before smiling and nuzzling against him.

He had gotten him one.

It wasn't even an entire week later that Youngjae had him kneeling between his spread legs, his hand caressing his face and carding his fingers through his hair for a while before he was pulling the collar out from under one of the couch cushions where he had hidden it. Jackson had flushed a pretty pink, his eyes fluttering and a whine getting stuck in his throat as Youngjae hushed his whimpers as he put it on him.

Jackson still had that collar, he got extremely attached to it and the first time Youngjae had tried to switch it for a newer one, he'd cried and begged him not to. Youngjae had quieted him, cradling him in his lap and rubbing his back to soothe him as he told him he wouldn't replace it if he didn't want him to. He had told him it was okay, that he could keep it but he would have that new one anyway if he ever wanted to try it on.

Jackson had eventually tried it on and decided it was nice. He had settled for using his first one anyway, only putting on the second one when they did things he was afraid would ruin it.

They'd settled into a dynamic, and even when they'd both been lost about it at the beginning, Jackson always took his time to thank Youngjae now and then, his eyes looking up at Youngjae from where he would almost usually always be between his legs, his head on Youngjae's thigh, lips parting and whispering, "Thank you, sir."

 


End file.
